


Red Tulips

by BokutoTakanobu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: EnnoTana Week, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, flower shop, goodluck charm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokutoTakanobu/pseuds/BokutoTakanobu
Summary: Here I am with your daily dosis of Ennotana! ;)I know I am a little late for the Ennotana week please forgive me!This fanfiction takes place a few days before the Karasuno vs Shiratorizawa match!Have fun reading! :D





	Red Tulips

‘T… Tanaka I… I like you!’ After I realized that I just really spoke it out loud I stared at the ground waiting for a responds. ‘You need to keep looking in his eyes, you know after you said it’, I can hear Kinoshita say. ‘And you need to say it without stuttering’, Narita says: ‘Have some more confident in yourself.'  
I smile shyly ‘Lets practice it once more’ Narita and Kinoshita both smile at me and nod their head.

My name is Ennoshita Chikara. I am 17 years old and I like Sea Pineapple and I have like the biggest crush on Tanaka Ryūnosuke.   
this sounds like a cliché love story right? Well it’s nothing like that, I am like the most normal, basic and boring person on earth. I am the person who people introduce like ‘…He is nice’, because I am nothing special and Tanaka is everything that I am not. He is Funny, a huge flirt, he is good at volleyball and has an amazing body… Okay I am getting off the subject.  
It all started a year ago when I told my two best friends Narita and Kinoshita about my crush on Tanaka. That was the biggest mistake I ever made. They have been bragging ever since that I should confess to him. So here I am in Kinoshita’s room practicing this confession and actually getting tips of those two even if I am pretty sure that they never dated or kissed anyone besides each other and their moms. 

‘Kinoshita, Narita you guys know I love you both but please lets go to sleep its 2 am we can practice again tomorrow’, I say sitting down on my futon. ‘Why can you say I love you so easily when its meant for us but is it so hard when its meant for Tanaka?’, Kinoshita asks me raising an eyebrow at me. ‘You know never mind I am tired too and I am pretty sure Narita is already asleep’, he says looking at Narita snoring softly on his lap. ‘Don’t stress too much okay? it will be alright’ I just nod at him and turn off the lights.

Narita and Kinoshita came up with the genius plan that I should confess at the last practice day before we are going to face Shiratorizawa because Tanaka once told me (in a very strange way) that he wishes his girlfriend would wish him good luck or gave him a good luck charm before a match. They first wanted me to confessright before the match but I would be pretty sure that if he would say no that I couldn’t play anymore because of the shame and the sadness (not that I get to play anyway).

-2 days before the confession-

‘What about this one?’, Narita points at a pink good luck charm with golden letters. ‘Omg Narita I love you but that’s is way too gay’, Kinoshita says while shaking his head and I am pretty sure I heard Narita whisper ‘But I like pink’ under his breath. ‘I like this one’ I say pointing at a red good luck charm with golden letters and a cute flower print, Narita smiles softly at me and pays for the charm.  
  
We are just looking around in the city when Kinoshita suddenly points at a little flower shop. ‘Maybe we can get him some flowers’. ‘How are you planning on taking those to the gym idiot’, Narita rolls his eyes but when he meets Kinoshita’s eyes his face changes ‘I mean yes that’s a good idea let’s do that Ennoshita you go ahead Kinoshita and I will be there in a minute okay?’  
I just nod and walk towards the shop. ‘Good afternoon’, I say quickly when I walk into the shop ‘Ennoshita?’ I jerk my head up and look straight into the eyes of Tanaka ‘Oh… T… Tanaka’ Someone kill me now please ‘So you need flowers? Tell me planning on confessing to a cute girl?’, he says grinning like an idiot   
he doesn’t even wait till I response and continue talking. ‘I only know a little of flowers but I needed a job and store owner is a friend of my sis so I thought why not’, I just nod and try not to blush too much because Tanaka working in a flower shop is so adorable ‘So what are your favorite flowers?’, Tanaka asks me while watering some flowers I don’t know the name of ‘I think roses?’, I say looking down at my feet.  
‘I don’t really know that much about flowers’, Tanaka’s smiles brightly at me ‘This is Ranunculus’ he points at the flowers he just watered.  
‘I think the message behind it suits you’ he smiles and walks to another flower ‘You know Tulips right?’ When I nod he continues ‘I think they are cute to give to a girl when you confess it signifies a declaration of love', he says smiling. ‘Are they your favorite?’, I wandered looking at the flowers. They don’t look like flowers you would normally give your crush to confess but I kind of liked them. ‘Yeah, but I have more flowers you could confess your love with do you want to see them?’ I shake my head if this are Tanaka’s favorite flowers then I should give him those right? My stomach tightens when I think that I after tomorrow maybe never can talk to Tanaka like this again, Maybe he think I am disgusting after I confessed to him. ‘Oi Ennoshita what are you spacing out for?’ I blush and look at Tanaka I should just enjoy those last moment of joy with him.

‘So how did it go?’, Kinoshita asks me when I walk out of the shop with the tulips. ‘I hate you guys’, I say trying to look angry but the butterfly’s in my stomach are making me way too happy. ‘He said this were his favorite flowers’, I say looking at the red tulips in my hand ‘Narita? Can you maybe google the meaning behind the Ranunculus?’, I say. ‘Is that I flower?’ I nod thinking back at how Tanaka said that the meaning suited me.   
‘It means that you are Charming and Attractive why are you asking?’, Narita says and I can see Kinoshita smirking at me ‘No reason I just saw those flowers in the shop and thought they were pretty’. I walk toward where we parked our bikes. ‘Let’s go home.’  
I just know that both Kinoshita and Narita are smirking at me and I know they are going to be disappointed that I didn’t confess to him just now.

-The day of the confession-  
‘You need a bow tie’, Narita says when I finished changing. ‘Narita I can’t wear a bow tie when I am going to practice!’, I say while I can hear Kinoshita snicker. Narita and Kinoshita insisted that we would have a sleepover again the night before the confessing because they know that I otherwise would chicken out.

‘Now is your chance’, Kinoshita whispered when practice was over and we were almost done with cleaning up the gym. I nodded and started walking towards Tanaka, my legs were shaking and I felt like I could throw up any minute.   
‘Tanaka?’, I asked quitly almost too soft for Tanaka to hear. ‘What is it?’, Tanaka asks smilling at me but when he turns around and sees my face he looks concerned. ‘Oi Ennoshita are you alright man? you look like a ghost’, Tanaka places his hand on my forehead but I shake my head fast. ‘I am fine… Can I maybe speak to you outside?’  
Nishinoya looks at me with a smirk on his face and puts his thumbs up while Kinoshita mouths good luck and Narita smiles softly at me when Tanaka and I walk out of the gym.

We walk behind the school building where Narita’s gym bag lays with the tulips and the good luck charm in it.   
‘Are… Are you nervous?’, I ask Tanaka trying my best to keep my voice stable. ‘I could ask you the same thing!’, Tanaka says raising an eyes brow. ‘No...No I mean for tomorrow.’ I wish I could facepalm myself right now. ‘’Hmm? Yeah kind of I guess it is an important match you know’.  
I zip the bag open and grab the good luck charm. ‘This… This is for you…Do your best tomorrow!’ I say while handing him the good luck charm.  
‘What are you saying idiot! There is a chance you have to play tomorrow too! And we are going to kick some ass’, He says smiling at me brightly.  
‘Close your eyes’, I say suddenly. ‘aren’t you supposed to confess your love to your cute crush now?’, Tanaka says while closing his eyes.  
I feel my stomach tighten again when Tanaka says that but I decided to just keep on going it’s now or never.  
I carefully pick the tulips out of the bag, they still look good. ‘You can open them now’, I wispered giving the flowers to Tanaka when he opens his eyes.  
‘Wait… these were for me I thought you bought them for your crush?’, He says while reaching for the flowers. ‘I love you’ I say without stumbling over my words But the moment I see the shock in Tanaka’s eyes I regret it right away and tears start forming in my eyes. 

‘I love you too’, Tanaka says while looking at the flowers with a stupid grin on his face. ‘Let’s do our best tomorrow at the match Babe’, I blush at the nickname and grab Tanaka’s free hand. ‘You have no idea how long I waited to say that’, I say snuggling closer to him. ‘You know I expect a good luck kiss before the match tomorrow’ Tanaka says placing a kiss on my forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the horrible ending I tried my best! I am planning to add more chapters if you guys like it :)
> 
> Please leave a Kudos or Comment below if you liked it! (and If you didn't like it please give me some feedback!)
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful day!


End file.
